Skylanders: Explorers
Skylanders: Explorers Created By: TheShadowDagger Aka A Wiki Contributor ' Many explores, but one search! ' - Game's tagline Skylanders: Explorers 'is the 5th installment coming up in the Skylander series. It is said that it might be released around October 5, 2014. The game is similar to the previous Skylander games except with slightly changed stuff. The game revolves on the Explorer Skylanders, who have been chosen to guard an ancient artifact that is very legendary. It will be released on the following consoles: * Wii U * Playstation 4 * Xbox ONE * Playstation Vita * 3DS * PC Storyline Not too long ago, there was once a group of Skylanders, whom were called the Explorers. They have explored the world and have guardered many legendary treasures. But, there was one very special artifact they had to guard most of the time, the Sun Stone. It was an artfact that gave a great power to anyone, good or evil. They guarded it to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. However, Kaos' grandfather, who was still young back then, launched an attack on the Explorers. The Explorers fought back using their elemental powers and succeded in battle. That was when Kaos' grandfather stepped in himself. He too had a elemental power, Undead. He used his powerful Undead power to defeat the Explorers, but failed. However, he stood up one last time and shot a dark ball of Undead energy and shot it at the Explorers but missed, causing it to hit the Sun Stone instead. It then broke into 8 pieces and gave it's powers to each of the Explorers, however blasted them to Earth. Kaos' grandfather was then nowhere to be seen after that. Now, Kaos is back an has learned his grandfather's story. He promised himself he would do his grandfather's job, to gather all 8 broken pieces and regain it's power to give him immortality and power! He sets off to the island where the broken pieces of the Sun Stone are, BrightSky Island. Now, you have to summon back the Explorers back on Skylands to help the current Skylanders save their homeworld and get rid of Kaos! Skylander Bases Each of the Skylander's base will now be remolded for the element they are in. Magic- There is a purple fog which the Skylanders is in. Tech- The Skylander is standing on tools and gear pieces. Water- The Skylander is a little bit submerged in water. Fire- The skylander is surrounded by multiple flames. Life:- The Skylander is on top of small bushes as well as some leaves. Air- The skylander is floating with a clear small pipe holding it and is surrounded by small clouds. Undead- There is a big skull along with some treasure which the Skylander is on. Earth- The Skylander is surrounded by rocks, crystals and ores. There is also a very small voicebox inside the base which makes the Skylander say it's catchphrase when you push the tiny button on the base. It will also automaticly say it's catchphrase when put on the Portal Of Power. Skylander Types Also, some Skylander Types will now have some special stuff which some of the variants can do. * Core Skylanders: Regular basic Skylanders with basic upgrades. * Lightcore Skylanders: Just like Core Skylanders, except certain parts of their body light up when put on the Portal Of Power. They also automaticly light up when placed in a very dark place. * Giants: Much bigger than the Core Skylanders, and just like the Lightcores, certain parts of their body light up only when put on Portal Of Power. * Swap Force: Taller than Core Skylanders but smaller than Giants, these Skylanders have the ability to swap their top and bottom parts. * Trap Masters: ''TBA... * Explorers: About the same height as the Swap Force, these Skylanders have a weapon that explorers have like whips, daggers, etc. Those weapons are also clear but when put on the Portal Of Power, gain the color of their element. Core Skylanders New: * 'Magic: 'Crystalion - '''"A Crystal Lion with Psychic Powers", Emerald - "A dragon made up of green emeralds and has the ability to breathe magic breath", Moonja - "A ninja who has the power to summon small moons to attack enemies" * Tech: 'Theifshot - "'A theif who has a mechanical arm and chest, also has a gun on his chest", Drilladillo - "A ordinary armadillo that is inside a armadillo bot, inside he is able to shoot high speeding drilling rockets and more", * Water: 'Whirlpool - '"The princess of a water kingdom, she is able to call on sea animals similar to Zoo Lou", * Fire: 'Flare - '"A fire whom became alive and is able to burn anything with ease", Pyro - "A girl made up of fire and is capable of controlling fire", * Life: 'Fuzzsaw - '"A living cotton plant who can shred anything with ease", Prickle Thorn - "A living tree that is prickly and is able to shoot spikes out of his body causing splinters to enemies", * Air: ' * '''Undead: 'Encrypt - '''"A ghost Skylander who posses the ability to trap enemies in crypts and posses them", * Earth: 'Dust Devil - '"A imp prankster who is very good at doing switcheroos on citizens of Skylands", Old: * Magic: '''Magic Flames Spyro, Digusting Detonation Wrecking Ball, Orc Warrior Voodood, Mixologist Pop Fizz, Moon Godess Star Strike * '''Tech: '''Military General Trigger Happy, Explodiac Boomer, Heavy Suit Drobot, Technician Sprocket, Nuclear Bomb Countdown, Fanged Helicopter Chopper * '''Water: '''Sea Explorer Gill Grunt, Electrifying Zap, Snow Warrior Slam Bam, Cold Heart Chill, Huntress Punk Shot * '''Fire: '''Lava Drooler Eruptor, Sacred Pheonix Sunburn, Burning Spirit Ignitor, Flaring Hot Dog, Motorcyclist Fryno, Flamethrower Torch * '''Life: '''Assasin Stealth Elf, Melon Master Camo, Throny Fists Stump Smash, Poision Powder Shroomboom, Nature Tamer Zoo Lou, Tomato Cannon Food Fight * '''Air: '''Typhoon Warnado, Thuderous Lightning Rod, Soundwave Sonic Boom, Duo Vaccum Jet-Vac, Pointy Blow Pop Thorn * '''Undead: '''Undead Swordsman Chop Chop, Hell Lightning Cynder, Soul Eater Ghoast Roaster, Jousting Champions Fright Rider, Speed Skater Roller Brawl, Sharp Points Funny Bone * '''Earth: '''Combat Champion Terrafin, Hard Headed Bash, Captain Dino-Rang, Bright Wing Flashwing, Earthquake Scorp Lightcore Skylanders * '''Magic: * Tech: * Water: * Fire: * Life: * Air: * Undead: * Earth: Giants New: * Magic: ' * '''Tech: ' * 'Water: 'Atlandeon - '''"A water human that wields the Golden Trident and is capable of summoning large waves just like Posiden" * Fire: ''' * '''Life * Air: * Undead: ' * '''Earth: ' Old: * 'Magic: '''Magic Wielder Ninjini * '''Tech: '''Rapid Rockets Bouncer * '''Water: '''Kraken Hunter Thumpback * '''Fire: '''Lava Monster Hot Head * '''Life: '''Bulk Up Tree Rex * '''Air: '''King Bee Swarm * '''Undead: '''Phantom Warrior Eye-Brawl * '''Earth: '''Crystalized Crusher Swap Force New: * '''Magic: ' * 'Tech: ' * 'Water: 'Smack Wash - '''"A living hydrant that can deliver scalding punches to enemies" (Rocket) * Fire: ' * '''Life: 'Mother Nature - '''"The guardian of the forests, she is able to control plants and connect with nature" (Teleportation) * Air: 'Feather Skater - '"A feathered elf that uses roller blades to skate faster than anyone in Skylands" (Speed) * Undead: 'Fright Bite - '"A vampire that is very sneaky and is able to bite without warning" (Stealth) * Earth: 'Prime Eight - '"A rock gorilla that uses spider-like legs to climb up walls and attacks with large stone fists" (Climb) Old: * Magic: '''Werewolf Trap Shadow (Stealth), Magician Hoot Loop (Teleport) * '''Tech: '''Discharging Magna Charge (Speed), Detective Spy Rise (Climb) * '''Water: '''Commander Wash Buckler (Climb), Cool Freeze Blade (Speed) * '''Fire: '''Burning Blast Zone (Rocket), Atheletic Fire Kracken (Bounce) * '''Life: '''Muscled Grilla Drilla (Dig), Masked Stink Bomb (Stealth) * '''Air: '''Pilot Boom Jet (Rocket), Winged Free Ranger (Spin) * '''Undead: '''Cowboy Rattle Shake (Bounce), Champion Night Shift (Teleport) * '''Earth: '''Gladiator Doom Stone (Spin), Miner Rubble Rouser (Dig) Trap Masters New: * '''Magic: * Tech: * Water: * Fire: * Life: * Air: * Undead: * Earth: Old: * Magic: ''' * '''Tech: '''Mecha Fighter Gearshift, Supeme Punch Jawbreaker * '''Water: '''Hunter Snap Shot * '''Fire: '''Burning Roar Wildfire * '''Life: * Air: * Undead: '''Dual Sword Krpyt King * '''Earth: '''Fury Hammers Wallop Trappable Villians New: * '''Magic: * Tech: * Water: * Fire: * Life: * Air: * Undead: * Earth: Old: * Magic: '''Candy Care Painyatta, Super Strength Rage Mage * '''Tech: '''Mecha Power V.2 Shrednaught * '''Water: '''Freezing Chill Bill, Ice Attack Brawl and Chain * '''Fire: '''Grinning Explosion Grinade * '''Life: '''Monster Keeper Chompy Mage, Thorny Shield Shredder, Veggie King Broccoli Guy * '''Air: '''Horrifying Chopper Buzzer Beak * '''Undead: '''Deadly Rockstar Wolfgang * '''Earth: Explorers Weapons: (Whips, Daggers, Swords, Crossbows, Grenandes, Spears, Brass Knuckles, Pistols) * Magic: ' * '''Tech: ' * 'Water: ' * 'Fire: ' * 'Life: 'Shoteye - '''"A elf that wears a brown robe and has a mask only showing his eyes, he also wields a crossbow" (Crossbows) * Air: ' * '''Undead: 'Whipskull - '''"A skeleton that has similar clothing to Indiana Jones, and also carrys a whip" (Whips) * 'Earth: ' Trivia * This game has some Core Skylanders from the game, Skylanders Multiverse. KriztianMilanes has allowed me to use some of them. * This is the only Skylander game so far to bring all special Skylanders from the previous games back. * This is the first Skylander game part of the main series to be included in the PC. * It is said that Kaos' grandfather might serve as a boss even though he was nowhere to be seen. * Smack Wash's name had no spaces before, but due to becoming a Swap Force, he needed a space between his name. Category:Games Category:Skylanders